You're Not Going to Fall into That Hole, Not Again
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean was fuming. "Ok…ok…EVERYONE BACK OFF." Dean yelled he stood up painfully.


_**A/N:** **I'm sorry, it's just a short story, i just couldn't move on anymore. I thought that this story should be shorter than the rest, i hope you like it, even though it's not that fluffy**_

Dean was fuming. "Ok…ok…EVERYONE BACK OFF." Dean yelled he stood up painfully.

"Dean, wait." Cas interjected as he followed Dean leaving Sam, Jess, Mary and John behind back at the couch.

"I'm going to bed." Dean said dryly.

"Dean, we are just worried." Cas touched Dean's shoulder. "They just wanna know how you are feeling."

"You wanna know how I'm feeling, Cas?" Dean whipped around with anger feeling his pores.

"I know how you are feeling, baby. I'm right here with you."

"No, you don't understand. I went through _18 hours_ of labor only to have an emergency c – section to save his live then watch him be ripped away from me. I carried him for 8 months, you have no idea how I'm feeling right now." Dean said with tears welding up in his eyes.

"Don't get mad at me, Dean. You don't think this is hard on me? I wanted that kid. We had a name picked out and everything. We had everything planned out this time. I had to tell our son and daughter that their baby brother passed. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. I might not physically feel as crappy as you do but I sure as hell know I know how you are feeling right now." Cas cried. "I hate to see you upset, it makes me upset."

Dean walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms tightly around Cas's waist. "Can we just lay down for a little bit and just take a nap?"

"That sounds great." Cas said as they laid down on their bed and cuddle. "After a while maybe we could actually _plan_ a kid."

They lay down and they both fall asleep but are woken up by a little boy and a tiny girl. "Daddy? Papa? Why are you sleeping?"

Dean lifted his head as Cas sat up. "We weren't having a good day, so we both just need to take a nap." Cas answered.

"You need to get up or you won't sleep at bedtime." Wyatt said.

Dean smirked it was the first time he even cracked a smile since what happened. "You're right, Wy. Go downstairs. We'll be down in a moment." Dean replied.

"Ok." Wyatt took Holy's hand and they walked out of the room.

Dean looked over at Cas. "I can't go downstairs, yet. I'm not ready."

"You're going to have to bite the bullet at some point."

"I know, but I yelled at my parents, brother and sister in law and even you to back off because they were too caring."

"Yeah, you did. Let's think about the pros of this. At least you did it to your family and not random strangers. At least you did blow up in front of Wyatt and Holly. Mary, John, Sam, and Jess all know that you aren't in the best place right now and you just need time. They understand."

Dean shook his head. "You go down, I'll stay up here. I'm not ready." Dean laid down once again and curled up in a ball.

Cas sighed. He got off the bed and walked a few steps before stopping and turning back towards Dean. He got this rush of rage and fuming anger. He stomped back over to Dean and sat Dean up then promptly gave him two slaps to the face. Dean stared at him wide eyed. "I'm not going to watch you fall into a hole of this depression and sulking…not again. You told me that Winchester are tough and thick skinned and troop through any problem that is placed in front of them. Right now, Dean, you're not a Winchester, you're a coward who can't face up to his family." Cas huffed. "You look and sound a lot like my brother, and I won't have another person in my family act that him."

Dean was wide eyed and jaw slack. "Cas…" Dean mumbled. "I'm so sorry, I'm being very selfish."

"No, Dean, you're being a person who just lost a baby." Cas cupped Dean's jaw. "The only thing that makes you selfish is that you won't let people help you."

"I'm sorry." Dean mouthed.

"It's ok, baby."

"Thank you for helping me, even though it meant slapping me in the face with reality and physically."

"It was nothing, Dean. I would pull you out of Hell if I could."

"You go downstairs, Cas. I'll be down in a little while. I need to take a shower. I still smell like hospital."

"Be careful of your stitches." Cas began to walk off.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…again." Dean blushed a little bit.

"It was nothing, Dean. Now go take a shower." Cas said as he walked over to a pecked him on the lips. "Everything's going to be fine."


End file.
